


Pink

by djchika



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluffity fluff, SuperCorp, karlena, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djchika/pseuds/djchika
Summary: "Not the muted pink her mother chose for her when she got her first manicure. Not the brighter but still tasteful shade she wore during her graduation. Rather it was garish, traffic stopping hue more suited for highlighters than painted on anyone's nails."





	

Her toe nails were bright pink.

That was the first thing Lena noticed as she rose from her nap. Not the muted pink her mother chose for her when she got her first manicure. Not the brighter but still tasteful shade she wore during her graduation. Rather it was a garish, traffic stopping hue more suited for highlighters than painted on anyone's nails.

She raised an eyebrow at Kara's direction where she seemed to have moved on from Lena's toenails and was now sitting on the counter, trying to coerce the cat into a Supergirl costume.

Lena watched as the cat tried to wriggle away but eventually exhaled a deep, resigned sigh when Kara looked at him with big, sad eyes. He took his time stretching and pretending to be looking for the perfect spot before finally staying still long enough for Kara to slip the costume on him.

Soon enough Tiger was bounding around the apartment, cape fluttering in his wake. Lena wondered what it would take to get Kara into her own costume so she could take a picture of them. She figured Kara wouldn't need much convincing but at that moment the state of her toes were a more pressing matter.

She rose from the bed of blankets they had created on the couch and padded over to Kara. Her bare feet caught the late afternoon sun, making her obnoxiously bright toes even more obnoxious.

"You know, this wasn't what I meant when I said you could do anything to me while I slept,” Lena whispered into Kara’s ear, wrapping her arms around Kara from behind enjoying the slight shiver that went through her girlfriend.

Kara twisted around so she was facing Lena, her hands finding purchase on the brunette’s hips.

"We'll just have to fix that won't we?"

Only the rosy tint on the ends of Kara’s ears gave away any self-consciousness she might have had. There were many things that drew Lena to Kara, but it was Kara’s brave ability to meet Lena head on that kept Lena on her toes. Her incredibly pink toes at that moment.

Lena pulled Kara into a kiss. Slow and searching, taking her time to savor the softness of Kara’s lips against hers. Her hands moved against Kara’s back but only to steady them both. There would be time for more. At that moment Lena was more than happy simply having Kara to herself.

She pulled away and gently cupped Kara's cheek her thumb grazing Kara's kiss swollen lips.

"I love you."

It wasn't the first time she'd said it but it was recent enough that Kara looked at her with such wonder that it threatened to knock Lena over with the galaxies she saw in them.

"I love you," Kara said, color rising in her cheeks as she leaned in for another kiss.

A blush of a new love, of hope and fresh beginnings.

It was the perfect shade of pink.

**Author's Note:**

> As always comment or [reblog on tumblr](http://djchika.tumblr.com/post/156134261302/supergirl-ficlet-pink) to feed a writer's soul!
> 
> <3 deej


End file.
